Бездушная страсть
by NHunter
Summary: немножко о чувствах #1 и #2. Галатея/Бэт. Алисия/Галатея. Алисия/Бэт. nongraphical nudity, bestiality, юри. NC-17. перевод фанфика "Soulless lust" от KuroKarasu на deviantart'е


**Оригинальное название**: Soulless lust  
**Автор**: KuroKarasu  
**Язык оригинала**: английский  
**Первоисточник**: kurokarasu . deviantart . com/art/Soulless-Lust-Kiriban-95099203

**Название**: Бездушная страсть  
**Фэндом**: Claymore  
**Переводчик**: NHunter aka N.H. aka 夜狩猟家 aka 灰色天使  
**Пэйринг**: Галатея/Бэт, Алисия/Галатеа, Алисия/Бэт  
**Жанр**: юри  
**Рейтинг**: R / NC-17  
**Размер**: мини  
**Предупреждения**: nongraphical nudity, beastiality  
**От переводчика**: один из лучших фанфиков по Claymore, что мне доводилось видеть.

**Примечания**: кто не помнит, #1 - Алисия; #2 - Бэт; #3 - Галатеа; #5 - Рафаэла -- все из 78 или более ранних (76) поколений. Порождения бездны - три пробужднных номера один: Исли северный, Люсиэла южная и Рифул западная.

***** Бездушная страсть *****

По степям Сутафу разносилось грозное рычание. Фаланга огромных бронированных чудищ надвигалась на базу организации. Они чуяли там свою еду и мерзкая слюна капала с их языков... Песчаные бури, обычно защищавшие крепость организации, не могли остановить этих монстров... Организации пришлось призвать свое секретное оружие.  
Галатея с интересом наблюдала за их появлением: не часто две воительницы с высшими номерами выходили в свет. Они были необычны, ибо всегда работали вместе, и комбинация их почти что кукольного очарования, зловещей черной формы и тот факт, что они выглядели совершенно одинаково, было достаточным, чтобы взволновать обычно спокойную номер три.  
- Ты выглядишь удивленной. - произнес человек в черном за спиной Галатеи. Пусть здесь и было много персонала организации, Галатея легко узнала по голосу Рубеля: она пробыла в организации достаточно давно, чтобы знать ее внутреннее устройство, и знание голосов просто было естественным.

Другой человек в черном отдал Алисии приказ атаковать. Одиннадцать пробужденных, посланных сюда Исли, доселе смеявшихся своими уродливыми головами над двумя, всего двумя, воительницами, защищающими восточные земли, внезапно замолкли, когда во вспышке темно-красной энергии первая из сестер-воительниц начала преображаться. Ее нежная кожа высохла и затвердела, формируя покров брони на ее лице. Затем практически декоративно-симметричные пластины брони покрыли и слились с ее волосами, напоминая лепестки диковинного цветка. С хрустом броня на руках Алисии сдвинулась, формируя злые пилообразные косы... При всем этом преображении черная форма девушки никак не пострадала, лишь немного растягиваясь, чтобы соответствовать ее новым очертаниям.  
Бэт молчала...  
Галатея могла лишь смотреть, как пробужденная Алисия режет на куски пробужденных в этой кровавой бани, не оставляя ни одного живого монстра на своем пути. И энергия, что Галатея чувствовала в первом номере, действительно была на уровне порождений бездны или, может быть, даже того однорогого монстра, о котором упоминала Рифул.  
Бэт по-прежнему молчала...  
Галатея понимала что происходит: Бэт поддерживала волю своей сестры быть человеком, позволяя ей отличать врагов от союзников. Это была приличная стратегия, по мнению Галатеи, но у нее был существенный недостаток...  
Как все началось, так все и закончилось, и Алисия снова была той же красивой воительной. Бэт же была обессилена, лишь тяжело дыша: такова была ее цена за удержание человеческого сердца ее сестры.  
- Могу я поговорить с ними? - спросила Галатея, когда на поле боя улеглась пыль. Но ей немедленно отказали и сделали выговор за излишнее любопытство... Но номер три могла быть больше, чем просто любопытной... Люди организации уже давно задевали ее за любопытство, и сегодня Галатея решила пожать плоды посеянного ими.  
Незаметно, как вирус, номер три выискала ауру Бэт. Подобно Рафаэле, второй номер прятала свое йоки почти полностью... Почти, пусть и слабо, но ее аура была ощутима и Галатея могла управлять этим.  
...Указательный палец на левой руке Бэт согнулся и разогнулся. Эта маленькая манипуляция выдернула номер два из ее, подобной статуи, неподвижности. Один палец, затем другой... Бэт была шокирована, удивление отображающееся на ее практически искуственно-идеальном лице. А Алисия, подобно машине, не проявляла никакого интереса к тому, что происходило с ее сестрой.  
Как будто кто-то тянул ее за руку, Бэт начала идти в сторону Галатеи. Несмотря на ее силу воли, ее шок мешал ей сопротивляться и скоро она уподобилась зомби, продвигаясь вперед медленными неравномерными шагами... С широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами, номер два коснулась формы другой воительницы. Бэт не знала, что она делает, на знала, почему она это делает и как ее рука дклала это. Все что она знала - ее рука двигалась вниз по форме Галатеи. Это чувство было странным, но не болезненный или мучительным. Что это было за чувство, она не знала?  
- Приятно? - спросила номер три. Странный вопрос. Бэт едва ли помнила, что такое 'приятно'. Если бы ее спросили, что она чувствует, ей в голову бы пришли слова вроде 'тепло' или, может быть 'необычно'. 'Приятно' было ей незнакомо - Они никогда не видели в тебе живое существо? - прошептала Галатея, прижимая Бэт к себе, словно промокшего котенка. Ее серебряные глаза скользнули по стоящим у нее за спиной людям организации. Большинство из них стояли, шокировано смотря на примостившуюся у груди третьего номера Бэт... Теперь даже Алисия потеряла свое бесстрастное лицо и с сомнением, вопросительно смотрела на свою сестру.  
- Что... это? - едва слышно спросила Бэт - Что... такое... быть... живой? - охотно, решительно, она прильнула к Галатее. Для нее эта идея, что значит 'быть живой' было тем, что необходимо знать.  
- Все хорошо. - промурлыкала Галатея, нежно поглаживая идеальные, прямые волосы Бэт. Да, Бэт узнает... Она узнает, что значит быть живой... Они стояли вдвоем, черное и белое, разделяя связь, которая должна остаться невысказанной.

- Атакуй, Алисия. - несколько секунд номер один никак не реагировала. Она решила, что это небезопасно атаковать, пока ее сестра была поглощена 'посторонними' мыслями. Такой приказ и в такое время... Сошли ли люди в черном с ума? Нет. Они хотели убить Галатею.  
_"Почему они хотят убить Галатею?"_ поинтересовалась Алисия. Как это было непохоже на нее, интересоваться чем-то. Как странно, она не хотела убивать Галатею... С каких пор она хотела чего-то? С каких пор она делала что-то, кроме того, что подчинялась приказам?.. Ее лезвия медленно появились, начиная как изогнутые когти на руках и лишь потом становясь ее обычными косами... И с каких пор ей было интересно, что там, под одеждой другой воительницы?  
В отличии от ее сестры, ее учили пробуждаться. В отличии от ее сестры, она сражалась лишь потворствуя своим желаниям. В отличии ее своей сестры, экстаз был частью ее жизни, он был ее приказом.  
По началу казалось, что Алисия следовала приказу Римуто, изо всех сил атакуя Галатею выпущенными лезвиями. Но она хотя бы избегала Бэт. Куски брони и одежды опадали на землю с Галатеи, лишь переведшей взгляд с Бэт на свою противницу. Незаконченные лезвия, звериные, светящиеся глаза, подобные кошачьим, острые зубы потенциального порождения бездна - это действительно будет вызовом...  
Под частое щелканье когтей, Алисия жадно, с желанием посмотрела на раздетую Галатею. О, да, она хотела этого... Она хотела это почти идеальное тело... Хотела попробовать его... Вылизать его... Съесть его, может быть... Оно выглядело восхитительно. И желание Алисии нарастало... Ее задачей было почувствовать пробуждение, потерять себя в нем и не думая брать, что она желала! Так и сейчас, не задумываясь, без колебаний, она без удержу бросилась на шею Галатеи, подобно вампиру, кусая ее новыми острыми зубами. Отравленная, грязная кровь потекла к ней в рот. Пусть и отвратительная на вкус, она только лишь разжигала ее аппетит. И Алисия хотела еще... Словно мучимая жаждой, она вылизывала выступающую кровь. Да... Так было лучше... Но почему же не взять еще? Почему не сделать еще несколько надрезов? Этот, как и те, что она сделала раньше, уже начал заживать. Что останавливало ее? С кровью на ее губах, Алисия приготовила свои косы, чтобы сделать нанести новые порезы третьему номеру, что все так же нежно держала ее сестру. Внезапно, что-то остановило ее. Лезвия, готовые нанести новые раны изящной воительнице по имени Галатея, вдруг врезались в твердую, безжизненную землю провинции Сутафу. Рыча, как собака на привязи, Алисия пристально смотрела на свою ...жертву, обнажив от разочарования свои острые зубы.  
- Тихо, девочка. - спокойно приказала Галатея - Если ты хочешь назад свою сестренку, я могу вернуть ее тебе.  
- Онии-сама... - Бэт дрожала, прижимаясь к номеру три так, будто ее жизнь зависела от этого. Она никогда не видела Алисию такой, замершей в шаге от пробуждения. Могла ли она вернуться отсюда?  
- Иди же. - попыталась уговорить ее Галатея - Иди к своей сестренке. - Бэт колебалась, не желая покидать своего нового опекуна, но она не могла видеть свою сестру такой без того, чтобы ее сердце разрывалось на части... Алисия, казалось, боролась с собой, бешено переводя голодный взгляд с людей в черном на Галатею и свою сестру и обратно...  
Без дальнейших колебаний, Бэт бросилась обнять того полу-пробудившегося монстра, которым стала его сестра, и люди в черном могли лишь поражаться, как косы Алисии начали убираться, тая вокруг единственной семьи, что девушка когда-либо знала.

Галатея улыбнулась; она только что собственноручно одолела сильнейшее оружие, когда-либо созданное в стенах организации... Может теперь, они поймут, насколько искаженным было их производство воительниц. Эти близняшки были прекрасным примером ошибочности методов организации. Им нужна была любовь! Эрмита явно соврал, когда сказал, что он заботился о воительницах, будто они его собственные дети...

Тем временем сестры погрузились в настолько глубокое объятие, что Ромео и Джульетта бы мечтали сделать тоже самое... Их кукольные, обычно безэмоциональные лица были залиты румянцем; совершенно противоположно побледневшим людям организации. И под несколько удивленных вздохов из толпы, Алисия, все еще обуреваемая оставшимися от ее недо-пробуждения желаниями, страстно поцеловала свою сестру.

- А теперь,если вы простите меня, мне надо отправляться в Рабону, чтобы стать монашкой... - тихо прошептала Галатея, рази навсегда покидая организацию.


End file.
